maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Special Christmas Tree (transcript)
"Our Special Christmas Tree" is the twentieth episode of the series "My Continued School Life" and is the final episode of season 1. Episode Information Description During Maraya's weekend at the Griswell residence, Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny decide to take Maraya to a special surprise place - a Christmas tree farm to pick out a perfect Christmas tree to take home and decorate. Later on, they sing a song while decorating their Christmas tree and while it's snowing outside to make it an official tradition. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Griswell residence and then zooms into the living room window where Ms. Carolyn is talking to Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya, guess what? Maraya: What? Ms. Carolyn: Me and Mr. Danny will be taking you to a special place today. Maraya: Wow, where are we going? Ms. Carolyn: We can't tell you, Maraya, it's going to be a surprise! (Mr. Danny walks up) Mr. Danny: You'll find out where we're taking you once we get there, Maraya. Maraya: Will it be a fun place? Mr. Danny: Most certainly. Ms. Carolyn: You're going to like it, Maraya. Mr. Danny and I usually go there every year. Mr. Danny: That's right, Carolyn, that's right. Well, let's get going, ladies. To the truck! (They follow Mr. Danny out of the house to get in the truck. The scene changes to where they are riding in the truck) Maraya: So, tell me. Where are we going, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: I don't know, Maraya. Maraya: Hmm, if you want, I can guess where you're taking me. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): You can try. Maraya: Okay, are we going to...the beach? Ms. Carolyn: I don't think so, Maraya. It's much too cold to go to the beach. Maraya: Oh...(thinking) I know! You're taking me out for ice cream! Ms. Carolyn: No, that's not where we're going. (not seen) Plus, it's too cold to eat ice cream at this time. Maraya (sighs): I wish I knew. Mr. Danny (not seen): Look, everyone, we're here! Ms. Carolyn: All right! Maraya: Where are we, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Look out there, Maraya. (Maraya turns to look out her window) Maraya: What's this place? Ms. Carolyn: It's a Christmas tree farm. Mr. Danny: This is where we were planning to take you, Maraya. Maraya: Oh. (She takes off her seatbelt to get out after Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: Isn't this place nice, Maraya? Maraya: It looks a bit boring. Are you sure this is a fun place? Ms. Carolyn: Of course. Looking for a Christmas tree at this place can be fun! Maraya: See you there, Mr. Danny! Mr. Danny: See you! (to himself) Now, where's that chainsaw? (He looks for it in the back of the truck until he finds it) Mr. Danny: Here it is! Now to look for that perfect Christmas tree. (He runs with the chainsaw to get to Maraya and Ms. Carolyn. Meanwhile, they are looking around for a Christmas tree) Maraya: Wow, look at this place! You're right, Ms. Carolyn, this place is fun! Ms. Carolyn: I told you, Maraya. You see? Looking at Christmas trees can be fun! Maraya: (laughing) (Suddenly, Maraya stops walking because she sees something amazing) Maraya (gasps): Look, a sleigh! (runs away and laughs) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, come back! (She chases after her all the way to where the sleigh is located. In the meantime, Maraya gets on the sleigh to sit down) Maraya: There. Now to dress up as Santa Claus. (She gets out a Santa hat and a pretend beard so she can disguise herself) Ms. Carolyn: Where could Maraya be? (scene zooms out) Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a girl with long, brown hair? Maraya (mocking Santa): Ho ho ho! You must be Carolyn Griswell. Ms. Carolyn (gasps): Santa Claus? Is that you? Maraya (mocking Santa): Ho ho ho! Yes, it is I, Santa Claus. I've heard a lot about you and your husband, Mr. Danny. Ms. Carolyn: You sure have, Santa. Maraya (mocking Santa): So, what do you want for Christmas this year? Ms. Carolyn: For Christmas this year, I want some new clothes, a karaoke machine, and lots and lots of candy! Maraya (mocking Santa's laugh): I guess you can never be too old for lots of candy in your stocking, right, Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Right, Santa. (The setting changes to another area of the Christmas tree farm) Mr. Danny: Huh, where's Maraya and Carolyn? I thought they were going to meet up with me. (Setting changes back to where they are still beside the sleigh) Maraya (mocking Santa): Well, thank you for visiting me, Carolyn, and make sure to tell that handsome husband of yours that I said "Merry Christmas". Ms. Carolyn: I will, Santa, thank you for visiting me today. Maraya (mocking Santa): My pleasure. Ho ho ho, merry Christmas! (Mr. Danny walks up to them) Mr. Danny: Oh, there you are, Carolyn. Where's Maraya? Ms. Carolyn: I don't know, it's just me and Santa Claus here. Mr. Danny (gasps): Santa Claus is here? Ms. Carolyn: Yep. Mr. Danny: Hello, Santa! Maraya (mocking Santa): Hello, Danny. Merry Christmas! Mr. Danny: Thank you, Santa. By the way, have you seen Maraya anywhere? Maraya (mocking Santa): No, I hadn't seen her at all today. Mr. Danny: Oh, okay, thank you anyway, Santa. Maraya (mocking Santa): No problem, Danny. Merry Christmas! Mr. Danny: Well, I suppose we'll have to look for a Christmas tree here without Maraya. Ms. Carolyn: Yeah, let's go. (not seen) I hope Maraya will eventually turn up before we leave. Maraya: Here I am, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn: Ah, Maraya, there you are. Maraya: Yeah, I tricked you with me pretending to be Santa Claus so you'll be surprised! Ms. Carolyn: I know, now get off the sleigh. (Maraya jumps off the sleigh so Ms. Carolyn can catch her. Then they continue walking to find a Christmas tree) Ms. Carolyn: What do you think of this Christmas tree, Danny? Mr. Danny: it's much too big to carry. Let's look for a smaller tree. (Camera points at a really small Christmas tree) Maraya: How about this one, Mr. Danny? Mr. Danny: Well, it's small. Maybe a bit too small. We need to look for the perfect Christmas tree; one that's not too big or not too small. (Maraya and Ms. Carolyn look at each other and then go to a medium sized Christmas tree) Ms. Carolyn (thinking): How about... Both: This one? Mr. Danny: It's perfect! Now, let me get that chainsaw so I can cut it down. (While he goes to get the chainsaw, Maraya and Ms. Carolyn give each other a thumbs up) Mr. Danny: Okay, ladies, back up because I'm about to cut down this perfect Christmas tree. (Maraya and Ms. Carolyn back up) (Chainsaw revs) Mr. Danny: Timber! Ms. Carolyn: Well done, dear. Mr. Danny: Thank you, honey. Now, you need to help me carry this heavy tree. Ms. Carolyn: Okey-dokey! (grunts) Mr. Danny: To the truck, everyone. Both: Okay, Mr. Danny. (After they get to the truck, they put the Christmas tree in the back of it) Mr. Danny: Phew, what a lot of work. (He walks away from the others. Meanwhile, Ms. Carolyn opens the doors for Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: Here, get in, Maraya. (She gets in the truck to put on her seatbelt. Ms. Carolyn does the same thing for herself next) Mr. Danny: Let's get back home so we can decorate that Christmas tree of ours. Both: Yay! (He cranks the truck up and then they drive away from the farm. Scene changes again to where they are back home) Mr. Danny: We're back, ladies, so now, we can decorate the tree. Both: Hooray! Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��Decorating the Christmas tree It's what we like to do, you see�� Mr. Danny (sighs): Oh, Carolyn, you're always singing that song. Maraya: Yeah, can't you just pizzazz it up because it's sure boring. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, come on. The singer-songwriter of the Griswell family never gets an insult like that because she is a pro. Mr. Danny: Well, apparently, you do. You sing that song every single year and it's starting to get boring. Maraya: Yeah, just give it some pizzazz. Ms. Carolyn: But how? Maraya: I'll show you. Spotlight, please. (Spotlight comes on) Maraya: And now to pizzazz the song, just like this. (Instrumental) Maraya (singing): ��Decorating the Christmas tree It's what we like to do, you see�� Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��With Christmas lights and tinsel�� Mr. Danny (singing): ��And ornaments so cheerful�� Both (singing): ��It's what we like to do, you see!�� Maraya (singing): ��Decorating the Christmas tree Something we'll never disagree�� Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��With candy canes so sweet�� Mr. Danny (singing): ��And a big star on top�� Both (singing): ��It's something that will always beat!�� Maraya (singing): ��Yeah, decorating the Christmas tree It's a tradition that will always be�� Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��Fun and so cheery�� Mr. Danny (singing): ��But not so dreary�� All (singing): ��Cause decorating the Christmas tree is what we like!�� (3×) (Song ends as Ms. Carolyn leads Maraya to another box) Ms. Carolyn: And now for the finishing touch, my special Christmas angel. Maraya: Your special Christmas angel? Ms. Carolyn: Yep, that's right, my special Christmas angel. I got this when I was singing "Hallelujah" with my chorus class at 13. Maraya: Wow. Ms. Carolyn: And also, I got to be the lead singer for the song. Maraya: You were a lead singer for a song? Wow. Ms. Carolyn: Yeah, just let me sing it for you to see if I can still remember the lyrics for the song. (Camera zooms into the angel ornament she is holding as the scene changes to a flashback) (Piano instrumental) Ms. Carolyn: ��I've heard about this baby boy Who's come to Earth to bring us joy And I just want to sing this song to you It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth The minor fall, the major lift With every breath I'm singing Hallelujah�� Chorus: ��Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah�� (Piano instrumental) Ms. Carolyn: ��A couple came to Bethlehem Expecting child, they searched the inn To find a place for you were coming soon There was no room for them to stay So in a manger filled with hay God's only son was born, oh Hallelujah�� Chorus: ��Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah�� (Piano instrumental) Ms. Carolyn: ��The shepherds left their flocks by night To see this baby wrapped in light A host of angels led them all to you It was just as the angels said You'll find him in a manger bed Immanuel and savior, Hallelujah�� Chorus: ��Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah�� (Piano instrumental) Ms. Carolyn: ��A star shown bright up in the east To Bethlehem, the wisemen three Came many miles and journeyed long for you And to the place at which you were Their frankincense and gold and myrrh They gave to you and cried out Hallelujah�� Chorus: ��Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah�� (Piano instrumental) Ms. Carolyn: ��I know you came to rescue me This baby boy would grow to be A man and one day die for me and you My sins would drive the nails in you That rugged cross was my cross, too Still every breath you drew was Hallelujah�� Chorus: ��Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah�� Audience (in flashback): (applauding and cheering) (After the chorus class took a bow, the flashback ends and then the scene changes once again to where they are having dinner a few hours later) Mr. Danny: Here's tonight's dinner: Chili with kidney beans and cheddar cheese. Maraya: Thanks, Mr. Danny. (As soon as Maraya scatters cheese all over her chili, she starts to eat) Maraya: This is good. Ms. Carolyn: Yes, it is. Thank you for cooking the dinner, dear. Mr. Danny: Oh, don't mention it. (He walks to his seat to sit down and eat his dinner. The camera zooms into the back door window where snow is seen falling down. It changes to where Maraya and Ms. Carolyn are done) Ms. Carolyn: That was a good dinner. (gets up) Wanna help me clean up, Maraya? (Maraya nods her head as she helps Ms. Carolyn clear the table until they hear Mr. Danny call them) Mr. Danny (not seen): Maraya, Carolyn, come here. Ms. Carolyn: Hmm, I wonder what Mr. Danny called us for. Maraya: Well, let's go to him. (They put down the dirty dishes on the table to go to him) Mr. Danny: Look at this! Maraya and Ms. Carolyn: Wow! Maraya: It's snowing! Both: Yay! (Instrumental) Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��The snow is falling Everyone's calling To shout out, "The snow is falling, hooray!"�� Both (singing): ��It's now a tradition Everyone is wishing That it could happen on a holiday�� (Triumphant instrumental music) Mr. Danny (singing): ��The snow is falling Everyone's calling To shout out, "The snow is falling, hooray!"�� Mr. Danny (singing): ��It's now a tradition Everyone is wishing That it could happen on a holiday�� (Instrumental) Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��We feel like we're in a winter wonderland�� Maraya (singing): ��Compared to people on the other hand�� Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��With the snow falling�� Maraya (singing): ��And singing some songs�� Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��We wish you a merry, merry Christmas�� Both (singing): ��A merry, merry Christmas�� All (singing): ��A merry, merry Christmas�� All (singing): ��This year!�� (Song ends) All: Merry Christmas! (They all wave at the viewers and then the scene fades out to an end) Characters * Maraya * Ms. Carolyn * Mr. Danny * Other chorus students (in flashback) * Wanda (non-speaking, in flashback) Songs Sung in This Episode * "Decorating the Christmas Tree" - sung by Maraya, Ms. Carolyn, and Mr. Danny * "Hallelujah"- sung by Ms. Carolyn and her chorus class **Original version by various singers * "A Merry, Merry Christmas" - sung by Maraya, Ms. Carolyn, and Mr. Danny Trivia * Wanda didn't speak at all in this episode. * All of the chorus students (except Ms. Carolyn) didn't speak at all in this episode and also didn't have many lines to sing to. * This is the fourth episode where there is more than one song sung in it. * When Mr. Danny said "Now to look for that perfect Christmas tree", he was referring to his own song "Looking for That Perfect Christmas Tree". * The characters that mainly spoke in this episode were Maraya, Ms. Carolyn, and Mr. Danny. * This is the first Christmas episode and second holiday-themed episode of the series. * This episode is a prequel to the movie "Ms. Carolyn: The Musical". Gallery 20191021 150641.jpg 20191021 150804.jpg 20191021 150833.jpg 20191021 150858.jpg Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)